A Love Like Water
by Monarchslayer
Summary: Reborn into a world filled with blood, treachery, and death. A girl learns to survive. OC X Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my first Naruto Fanfiction. These characters except for my OC are not my own they belong to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto- sama. So please enjoy.

The Birth of Love

Warmth, darkness, and comfort these are the first things that come to my attention as I begin to gain consciousness in this tight and cramped place I currently reside in.

A place that quickly brings the questions the questions of… Where am I? What is this place? What is the last thing I remember?

Remember, the last thing I remember is…

A brown haired little girl in a blue frilly dress running into the street after her ball as everyone around us laughs and plays; Everyone except for me. I'm the only one who watches as my sister… My sister? Yes my sister is running into the road without noticing the car coming her way. Without realizing it I move quickly push my sister out of the way, but what come's next is darkness, pain and voices.

"Don't move her." A medic gasps to my father, as they analyze the damage done to a girl who couldn't be more the twenty years old.

"Come on baby you need to keep breathing." My dad gasps.

"Lizzzie, let me see Lizzie" My sister cries. Her bell like voice muffled by tears.

I try to tell her Don't cry Jazzy, everything is going to be okay. But the words stay trapped in my mouth echoing over, and over again in my mind as I feel myself fade away.

The thoughts of Jazzy crying are my only solace in this warm filled place where I can't even cry. Because I now know that I am dead. Elizabeth Greene at just 21 years of age is dead. Pushing up daisies, among the rows etcetera, and etcetera.

So am I in heaven, or hell? No. Apparently I'm stuck in a place where every time I try and stretch out it's like fighting against a trampoline. My arms and legs just get rebounded to my body. Not fun at all.

My days. Well I can't really say my days because this place really has no sense of time. However, my days are measured by how tight it begins to get in this place of timeless darkness and floating to the sound of a heart. Whose? I don't know but it gives me comfort knowing I'm not alone in this limbo I seem to have found myself in.

The time I spend in this hell when im not trying to stretch out our turn over, is spent asleep. Where I wait for some sense of purpose to be

Finally the day comes when there's a change. I can't say it's a pleasant change. However, it's a change nonetheless. My prison is trying to squeeze me and it hurts. What the hell is going on?

This goes on for hours, and what seems like years until finally I'm outside and hear a baby crying. Can someone please help the baby its really starting to grate on my ears.

It not until I've been placed by whom I assume is the doctor into my waiting mothers arms that I have a sudden epiphany. I'm the baby who has been crying.

This thought just makes me want to cry more. Not only will I never see my family again, but I also will have to go through the trials of puberty. Joy.

So I cry as if my world is ending as my mother tries calm me with muffled words. I use the time I know I have to let all my sorrows out close to my "Mothers" breast, listening to the sound of her heart beat. A beat whose calming rhythm is the last sound I hear before I pass out.

When I wake again it's to the realization that I'm as blind as a bat no wonder babies are always looking so high everything is freaking blur. At this thought you think I would burst out in tears. But, I wanted to make my moms life as easy as possible. She needs all the rest she can get, pushing out a little person equals stressful.

So what to do I'm blind and my body is weak so there is only one thing left to do. I need to work my muscles. If I want to be able to get around any time soon I need to get strong.

So I move as often as I can. However what no one knows is that even if you have to mind of an adult and know what your legs, arms and hands are supposed to do doesn't mean they will do it. So just like Uma Thurman in my Favorite movie "Kill Bill," I work to get my big toe moving. Just trying to get my toes moving was exhausting. Sure they twitched but that seemed more to me like an involuntary movement. But then the day came that I could control my toes and it was beautiful, they wiggled, twitched, and spread right when I wanted to and I was happy.

I wonder if babies were happy all the time cause they realized that they were overcoming huge hurdles.

Now that I had the little things under control, it is time for the really big things to commence the hard task of lifting my head, and just like everything else It's a real drag. Babies heads are a bit big and their necks are very frail so just working my muscles to get my head up was exhausting so having my mom change, bathe and feed me were welcome breaks from the grueling schedule I had myself on.

Just listening to this stranger, yet not strange mother whisper to me was a welcome relief to this bizarre new life I had found myself in. She was my comfort when there was only despair. She was my strength when there was only weakness. My mother is my only anchor to the inanity that is my new born life and I love her for it.

It is through my mother's constant conversations with me that I begin to speak Japanese. An in intricate language I never thought in a million years I would learn yet this foreign almost lyrical language comes so fluid to me now.

Flash Back

"Okaa-chan,"Ai gurgled in her baby voice, as Emi bathed her.

Staring in awe at her child for gurgling her first Emi whisper for her to say "Okaa-san," again. As Emi waited for her daughter to repeat the word that she had been trying to get to say for months had Emi shouting with glee when Ai with more confidence and surety in what she was saying murmed murmured cheerily "Okaa-san" once more to her mother.

"Yes, little Ai I'm your Okaa-san and you have just made me very proud," Emi whispered into little Ai's ear as she held her in a tight embrace. Every inch of Emi's body; from the tips of her blonde hair, to her lily white feet were glowing with pride that only come from a parent loving their child.

End of Flash Back

After that day I tried my best to make my mother happy because even when she smiled there was always a tint of sadness to those soft, and elegant features that always sent a shot of pain straight through my heart. Because, if there was anyone one who could understand that indescribable look in my mothers violet eyes it was me Elizabeth Greene the girl who had lost everything in a single moment.

The look that tainted every gaze my mother sent my way was loss.

My mother the only companion in the unlikely life I had found myself entangled in lost something or someone very important and in the process lost a piece of herself.

xXxXxXx

Two years have passed since that day and my grasp of this strange lands mother language has increased.

No longer was I the naïve child I once had been. Now I knew the reason for my mother's sadness. My mother the only light; in this hell I call a life is a whore. Yes, she may have tried to keep me from the rest of the women in the brothel, but mother would not allow it.

By mother I don't mean my mother, I mean the head mistress of the brothel Yuri mama.

Yuri Mama a women here in the red light district, who had made the most of her beauty and cunning that made it to the top of the slums through black mail, favors, and the blood of her fellow woman. Never, had I in my twenty-three years of life been so disgusted by a woman as I was by Yuri. She may be a beauty to those men who were oh so willing to crawl their way into her web. But, to the women of the pleasure garden she was a ruthless taskmaster, with no conscious. Well at least to me.

Being born of Emi one of the most beautiful Oiran of the district Yuri mama gave Okaa-san three years before she would decide where my place would be in the pleasure garden.

Kami, how I wish I had been born deformed it would have saved me so much trouble

xXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Naruto Fanfiction. These characters except for my OC are not my own they belong to the wonderful mind of Masashi Kishimoto- sama. So please enjoy.**

**Song used: "Breath of Life". By: Florence + The Machine**

The Birth of Love

Dip, twist, and thrust. Repeat Dip, twist thrust, and repeat. These are the motions that make up the life of an Oiran, along with graceful tea ceremonies that must always be accompanied with a gentle yet teasing smile. This is the mask that every meiko or as my previous life termed them geisha must learn, perfect, and become before they can even think of becoming a professional Oiran.

Watching as my fellow sisters happily danced and twirled about like colorful flowers in the wind I wanted nothing more than to join them. However, every time I felt like being happy violet eyes filled with sadness flashed through my mind and my focus was broken.

The life my fellow geisha in training were being taught to lead would go one or two ways. One, the best of us become apprentice to a high class Oiran like my mother to be trained in the way of subtle manipulation to have men bewitched with just one look. Or two, you are sold as a whore on the streets to those who can afford it to pay off the debt you owe for how much it cost to pay not only for your life but everything it took for you to get training in a career that was chosen for you.

Morbid thoughts for a girl who barely turned six, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

As the music drew to a close and each girl struck their final stance the music stopped and it was time for a bath.

Ai never one to follow the crowd decided instead of bathing with the other girls she would sneak out to a special spot only she knew of..

"Ai where are you going?" Yuki screamed as she watched her friend run towards the forest.

"It's a secret!" Ai shouted.

"See you in a bit, tell mommy ill see her at supper." Ai rasped as she continued swiftly into the forest.

After going in a zig zag pattern, and even a few circles finally arrived at the entrance of a cacee so big and dark it seemed to go on forever like a giant black hole surrounded by earth. Not to be deterred by fear that most would have about going into the darkness Ai continued on into the gem she knew was hidden within the cave.

"Finally, I can just relax." Ai sighed as she approached a cavern filled with glowing crystals of every color that surrounded a tranquil looking hot spring. Upon reaching the edge of the pool Ai peeled of her sweat drenched yukata as she stepped into the black depths of the steaming hot water.

As Ai floated in the water she suddenly felt overwhelmed by what her new life had in store for her so feeling no escape she did what she always did when she felt sad, angry, or scared. She sang.

Closing her violet eyes and taking a deep breath Ai began to sing.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

A primal and haunting voice spewed forth from Ai's mouth as she poured every once of pain from her soul and into words.

_I was looking for a breath of a life_

_For a little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh_

Her hope, and helplessness at the realization that this new life would be the start of becoming something new in this terrifyingly beautiful, and complicatedly simple world she found herself in.

_To get a dream of life again_

_A little vision of the start and the end_

_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_

Faces of a blonde child giggling happily turning into tear filled sobs. A father who radiated strength from every fiber of his being, twisting into the image of a broken man pleading for more time, and a mother who will never see her daughter again_._

_But I needed one more touch_

_Another taste of heavenly rush_

_And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh_

To see them just once will never again be a reality, at least not in this life.

_And I needed one more touch_

_Another taste of divine rush_

_And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh_

To see them again, to embrace, and be embraced by them would be divine. Without my family I am lost.

_Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_

_Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_

Am I going to become Ai completely or will Elizabeth Greene some how adapt to this new world.

_And the fever began to spread_

_From my heart down to my legs_

_But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh_

As these thoughts deafened Ai to the world around her they also blinded her to the danger coming from the entrance of the cave.

_And although I wasn't losing my mind_

_It was a chorus so sublime_

_But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh_

_I was looking for a breath of a life_

_A little touch of heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_

As Ai continued to sing her angelically haunting music the danger was getting closer waiting for her to finish.

_To get a dream of life again_

_A little vision of the sun in the end_

_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_

Ai's hands reached for ghosts that she only she could see, a paradise that was long gone.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_It's a harder way and it's come to claim her_

_And I always say, we should be together_

_And I can see below, 'cause there's something in here_

_And if you are gone, I will not belong here (belong, belong, belong)_

Now the real reason that no one tells why you forget when you are reborn is because it's too painful to remember what has been lost.

_And I started to hear it again_

_But this time it wasn't the end_

_And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh_

_And my heart is a hollow plain_

_For the devil to dance again_

_And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh_

"Hollowness it was consuming me. Has there always been this hole in my heart?" Ai thought to herself.

"No there was once laughter and family in its place."

_I was looking for the breath of a life_

_A little touch of a heavenly light_

_But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh _

As she finished Ai closed her eyes feeling drained yet strangely at peace with the situation she now found herself in. Ai exhaled breathing freely for the first time in a long time.

"What a lovely voice." A hissed a masculine voice tauntingly.

"Whose there?" Ai shouts up from the water in panic as she looked around, while going deeper into the water.

Her only answer was the dark void of unconsciousness. As a dark figure pulls his catch out eyeing it with the appreciative gleam of a collector who's just found an intriguing artifact.

"My, my, aren't you a treat? Just in the nick of time too I really did need more lab rats and you will do just fine." The strange man whispered with a twisted grin on his face before disappearing with Ai strung over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Monster**

Unconsciousness is a state of being unaware of sensation or cognition. Right about now unconsciousness sounds like heaven compared to the pain, and torture I have undergone at the hands of the wannabe Victor Frankenstein as Amachi. Never in my life have a regretted any actions made in my life than I did the one that led me to being captured and held prisoner by Amachi. If only I had just bathed with the rest of the girls I wouldn't be stuck in this hell of needles and water.

Too late, to be thinking back and regretting the choices that led me to my current entrapment as a lab rat. Now, I can only wait till he's finished and lets me die.

"Hello, precious. How are you today? " Amachi questioned as he caressed the tank where his beautiful project rested peacefully while her hair pale pink almost white hair floated about her creamy white and delicate face like a halo.

"Wake up!" Amachi screamed as he banged on the glass causing Ai to open her amethyst like gems to open in shock.

"There you are." Cooed Amachi as he stroked where Ai's face would be if there was no glass separating them. How long has it been since I found you? Two years? Three? My how time fly's when your having fun. Well it doesn't matter soon you will be perfect. A true goddess of the see." Purred Amachi as Ai stared at him with disgust and resentment.

xXxXx

Watching this weirdo paw all over my tank and croon useless shit in my direction only meant one thing. Another procedure is going to be performed and this time I might not make it.

As the years progressed each procedure had become more and more invasive. The first time my eyes had changed. No longer were my eyes the beautiful grey my mother had given me instead a mixture of purples that seemed to shine with a hidden light had taken their place. Although aesthetically pleasing just that small change caused me to be blind for two months along with excruciating and debilitating headaches. I was the only subject out of five who survived.

The second time was the most horrifying it happened over an increment of months, which meant more pain for me as whatever he was injecting me with increased in concentration. It wasn't the physical pain that was the worst part. No, the worst part was watching my skin fall off in bloody clumps so that iridescent scales could form in its' place. I had sobbed helplessly as I watched my humanity vanish right before my eyes.

Having not been able to stand the trauma I did what any other torture victim does in that situation. I separated myself from the situation. I numbed myself and drifted into a place where spirit and body are just a container and the contained. I watched from afar as Amachi injected me over and over again with a bubbling liquid's that ranged from black all the way to white. Each liquid bringing a new type of excruciating torture that made me wonder how on earth I was still alive.

Not wanting to witness any more of my body's torture I did the only thing I could do I drifted from my body. Having left one body leaving this one wasn't that hard. All I had to do was focus on the void. Become one with the void. As I continue to focus I start catching glimpses of my body and I gag at how much I have changed. Yes I'm still beautiful. But no longer am I human beauty. Everything about my shell has been configured to a deadly beauty. The type of beauty found in dragons, sharks and tigers. Everything from the fangs that lie behind my blue tinted lips, to my legs that are now starting to merge, lengthen, and thin into a beautiful iridescent white tail with pink accents.

Finally finding the courage to fully leave my body I walk straight through the walls, past the forest, and through many towns and the little lights that fill them. Until I see one specific town. No not a town but a village. Not just any village. I had found a village hidden in the leaves. Not just any village hidden in the leaves. But The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

How remarkable. If the four stone carvings of heads glaring over the village didn't give away the origins of this village then the leaf insignia that was painstakingly painted and carved onto almost every surface of the village did.

Never in a million years did I think I would be reincarnated into a TV show I'd only seen once. Wait I'm being experimented on this could all be part of my imagination. But, if this is part of my imagination why is it so detailed? I was never a Narutard like my friends. So why am I looking at a place that I have never fully viewed?

Yeah that's it this is all just part of my imagination I haven't been reincarnated into a fictional place that would be preposterous. I thought with certainty until I saw the glares directed at a little boy who couldn't be much older than my current form.

"Demon"

"Fox brat"

"Monster"

These words said with so much hatred and pain could never come from my imagination. I'm not saying I can be mean it just that I could never be mean to something so, so, cute. Whisker marks. Blonde hair. Blue eyes with that kicked puppy expression. This kid made me just want to cuddle the heck out of him and pummel all the cruel idiots who hurt him. However, not being able to do that I did the only thing I could. I tried to hug him.

Big mistake. As soon as my arms wrapped around his slender malnourished form the strangest thing happened. I was pulled into his mind.

Just looking at this place gave me the chills. So much fear, loneliness and anger lingered in the sewer water at my feet. How in the world had this kid not gone insane? Everywhere I looked into the tunnels of this gutter trap and all I could feel was helplessness. Never in my life even now that I was under the tender mercies of Amachi have I ever felt this helpless.

"Poor baby" I said as I continued to walk through the muddy water that made up Narutos' mind.

"**Who's there?"** a malevolent voice rumbled through the halls.

"I'm here. Who are you?" I yelled back not showing my fear that was plaguing my mind at the sound of that powerful voice.

"**Find me and find out."**

"Ok, but your not a pedophile are you? Because if you are I'll have you know that I have had some painful experiments done on me and am not afraid of giving you a taste of them." I said as I continued to walk down the tunnel where I had heard the voice come from.

"**No."** the voice deadpanned.

"Ok, good because that would have been very awkward. I said as I came upon a giant cage with a piece of paper attached to the bars with a dark figure resting behind it.

"So now that I have found you. What now?" I asked.

"**Come closer and find out."**

"Not a chance. If I creepy voice behind bars told you to come closer would you?" I said with a tone of deep sarcasm as a watched huge yellow eyes open and glare at me with hatred and amusement.

"**Interesting human. Aren't you scared?" **Chuckled the demonic voice.

"A little yeah. But what's the worst that can happen. Are you gonna torture me? Been there. Kill me? Done that. Yeah you're not that scary." I told the figure as I leaned to sit down on the watery floor.

"So why don't you show yourself already and we can all get on with our lives." I drawled in the empathic tone only teenagers and old women use when they are not amused.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! You've got spunk kid I'll give you that. It's been a long time since I have had someone make me laugh that hard. If you really want to know my name that's not gonna happen. However, you can call me Kyuubi**. Chortled the shadowed figure as random giggles were every so often coming out between sentences.

Kyuubi huh? Well Kyuubi I'm Ai nice to meet you. But I think I have to go now. I shouted as I felt the pull to my body becoming stronger. Whatever Amachi was doing to my body was putting my life at risk.

Next I woke was to voices shouting

"Get her out quickly. We have to stabilize her!"

"Kami how could things have changed so quickly?"

"If she dies Amachi and Orochimaru will have our heads"

"It's not death I'm afraid of it's what they'll do to us before we die that terrifies me."

As soon as they let me out its like something else took over. Ever sense sight, sound taste, touch all the things that make the perfect predator are now enhanced and to the point of pain. What comes next is like something out of a horror movie. I rip into each of them with no remorse. It's like I have been hungry for so long and their pain and blood are the greatest of buffets.

Once I have my fill my animal reaches into something ancient a power I didn't know was even possible. She calls up on the power of the water and all Amachis' precious research is destroyed. I'm gone and he is left with nothing. Now that everything has been destroyed I run far and fast till I reach salvation.

The ocean has never looked more beautiful than it does to my eyes after two years of darkness. I laugh, giggle, and cry silent tears of joy for the first time in years as I work my way into the water. Feeling my legs merge into the tail that I never should have had. I watch is my finger become webbed and iridescent scales cover my naked form and dive deeper into the water of my new home.

xXxXx

**Thank you for reading. Looking forward to your reviews and tips for better writing. BETA WANTED.**

**I own nothing except for the ocs.**


End file.
